Goodbye
by TwistFiction
Summary: Hidden in the room on the right. Four months of pure heaven, but good things always come to an end , right? (One-Shot!)


**Summary: **Two lovers hidden behind a cloaked room for four months? How will this turn out?

Mature content, themes, and explicit language.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot.

*Goodbye*  
_

Laughter came from the room on the right, inside lay Hermione and Draco. He was kissing her with the biggest grin on his face. Was this heaven? This room has been their secret escape for the past four months. It seemed like years, but sometimes it felt like days. This room is where they can hide and be together.

"I'm in love with you." There was a silence shortly after Draco had said this.

"I'm in love with you too." Her voice was soft and her eyes were glowing.

"Run away with me." He had a serious look on his face, he wasn't joking.

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"We're married to other people, we have families."

"You hate that git! And you know I don't love her. She's nothing to me. I love you, I only want you."

"What about the kids?" Draco twirled her hair with his finger.

"We can take them with us. Please don't be with him. He's no good for you."

"You know I love you, and I want to b with you more than anything, but we cant."

Draco dropped the conversation, and looked at the time, 6:45AM. It was time to get dressed and to head off. Hermione got up and began getting dressed, as did Draco.

"I hate this art." Hermione pouted and Draco walked over pulling her in and kissed her forehead.

"Me too 'Mione." The hugged, kissed then walked out of the room.

Hermione walked into the front door, and went upstairs to shower.

"Hermione!?" Ron poked his head out of their room and smiled. "I'm so glad you're home, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, love." Only, she didn't. She didn't even think about him, she didn't care.

"Wanna make it up to me in the bedroom?" He winked, and she just sighed.

She hated this part. She was sore, tired and she had to turn him down. His temper isn't very pleasant but it has never gotten out of hand like it did this time.

"I'm really tired, so-" he cut her off.

"So what?"

"No. I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood! What is wrong with you lately? You never do anything with me anymore!"

"We're not arguing about this! I said no. That's the end of this conversation."

Ron grabbed her hair and threw her into the room. Hermione shrieked and suddenly her heart sank Ron pushed her on the bed and began tearing at her clothing; she started kicking her feet and screaming. SMACK! Hermione's face flew to the side, Ron ripped her pants off along with her underwear. He quickly slid his pants off and wacked her one more time.

"NO! NO! PLEASE STOP! RONALD! STOP!" Her screams echoed through his ears, and he got off pulled his pants on and stormed off, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione was shocked he began crying and for the next 5 days she was quiet and on edge. Her daughter Nevaeh was curious why they weren't talking, she kept her thoughts to herself though. She didn't like daddy that much, he was really mean to mommy but she never said anything.

Friday came more slowly then it normally did, but it came. Hermione got to the cloaked room, and there was Draco waiting. Hermione ran into his arm and cried while telling him what happened. He was furious, he held her and comforted her, he told her all the awful things he was going to do to Ron, and she knew he would do all of them.

That night thy kissed, talked, snuggled, and made love; that's what they always did, every time. They made love for hours.

They woke up the next morning wrapped in each other's arms, like they always did. This time it was different, Draco was up all night thinking. He made a decision, Astoria his wife of eleven years, or Hermione his soul mate?

"What's wrong?" Hermione stared at the expressionless, pale, Draco.

His voice was soft but unsteady. "We can't be together anymore. We have to go back to how things used to be." His voice cracked and Hermione's face went blank as her eyes filled with tears.

"You're being stubborn. That's not what you want. Don't. Look at me and tell me that that's what you want."

"It's not-" She cut him off.

"Then don't! Please, don't do this..."

"It's too late; I've made up my mind. I'm turning back time."

There was a silence between them as they got dressed and he walked to her, pulling her in.

"How am I supposed to go on knowing what we had- what we could have had..." tears were running down her face.

"You won't. Your memory will be erased; you won't remember anything from after we bumped into each other in Diagon alley."

"No! What? When?!"

Draco looked at his watch. "Three minutes."

"NO!" She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him. "I'll never forget, I'll never forget." He began the spell. "I'll never forget, I'll never forget, I'll never forget, I'll never forget. I promise I won't forget. I promise."

Three minutes went by and there they were, four months before; running into each other while looking for their kids.

* * *

He walked through Diagon Alley. "James!" He went to turn around and bumped into a brown and blonde haired woman. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

The woman turned around, it was Hermione. The flashbacks came back in his head, he looked at her. Did she remember?

"It's quite alright. Wait, Draco is that you?"

She was gone, that was it. He glared at her, and tried being a rude as possible. He couldn't have her fall for him again; he couldn't bare losing her once more.

"Sod off, Mudblood."

She rolled her eyes, and walked off to Ron. She pecked his lips, and smiled. She was happy.

His eyes dropped and he just whispered to himself.

"Goodbye, Hermione…"


End file.
